


Playtime Turmoils The Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Intestines, It's Skid and Pump tying their intestines into a knot, Mutilation, Other, Pump (Sr Pelo), Skid (Sr Pelo), Underage gore, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skid and Pump found a shed to play like a funhouse but it goes to turmoil into manslaughter.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Playtime Turmoils The Fun

Skid and Pump walked to an abandoned shed; antiquated decades ago, an area being likely to be a small playhouse with forests camouflaging the shed differentiates from people that something was in the shed that has spread rumors about the shed has something contorted and corroded in there. Skid and Pump were so naive that they adventure through the camouflaging forest that led to the hidden shed late at night to not disturb the neighborhood. Skid took a second to glimpse at the shed, peeping through the door hole that the shed was in an abysmal to see anything that was in there. 

He told Pump to run back to the house to get a flashlight from the house, he reminded Skid he already had a flashlight that was in the drawer, it was forgetful of Skid that he forgot Pump had a flashlight with him. Pump attempted to open the wreaked door with hesitation and swiftly switched the flashlight on the insides of the shed. 

Inside was an alleyway with windows and shelves of instruments for sawing but it turns into a coil of where it is turmoils to where it has bleak red blotches on them. Skid and Pump thought that it was a spooky playthrough as they shuffled in as the rumors described the contorted and corroded shed when they entered. 

They cast at the instrumental saws with red blots on them, looking around at the saws that are listed in them. One depicted as a handsaw and varieties of bladed equipment on the shelves lying down. Pump somehow took a bladed instrument on the shelves with saws and Skid getting an axe on the corner that the edges on the blade didn’t touch the blotched floor. 

They both glanced around the room if someone snuck in the shed but nobody wasn’t there except for the two of them. Both of them played the equipment like it was fencing each other or sword fighting who wins. Yet they were growing tired from playing with the bladed instruments. 

But Pump had a plan of who knows what he will do next, “I have a feeling that I thought an idea I can think of!” Said Pump full of bliss as he gripped a handsaw from one of the shelves, putting back the bladed instrument from the varieties that were on the shelf. Skid made it skeptical about this but he was curious and chuckled nervously, “What idea could it be?-” “I want to slit your waist from you and tie it to me!” Pump replied to Skid with an unusual smile on Pump’s expression, his eyes almost squinting with hysteria. 

_Pump...What were you plotting for? What are you doing with… that?_ Skid thought when he looked at the bladed object, he steadily walked back and took a look at what Pump was holding. He was holding out _something_. “C’mon Skid, It will be funny if I want to slit it out!” Hysterically, Pump walked forward to the quivering Skid who took a back from asking it. Skid shouldn’t ask that question. He should have done that. 

“Skid… Isn’t it obvious what I said? You don’t need to be a coward because I’m going to do it to myself as well.” Pump drooling his words out in a maniac hysterical tone. “I don’t want to do this Pump. When did you get into this rumor?” Skid stepped back until he tripped over something that he had thought was a pin needle but by looking back was a perpendicular triangular glass shard that looked like it was fractured into puzzles. Skid started to quiver up fructose tears underneath the sockets of his eyelids when he felt the jagness behind the back of his abdomen. 

Therefore, he started to bitter out crookedly cries that Skid’s voice were to be so scratchy that made Pump lunge onto his body, covering his mouth to shush him and grasping out his skin in the center of his waist at his weakling body and hinge out his intestinum tenues that squirmed out caustic distasteful blood. Skid’s stainful liquid has blotched his costume and damped onto his mask. Skid still has strength onto his limbs but not onto the paralyzed legs. Instead, he grabbed the fragment that was jabbed into his spineful back; _it was quite painful but Pump… I disregard you,_ he finally ends his thought and absolves his abdomen curving through his waist guillotining out the intestines interfering with Pump’s liquid spoiling out with his gaster falling out. 

Skid looked at Pump’s emotions on his face with his scarred pupils that were wide out, Pump didn’t hesitate. Pump’s emotions were just him with a vertical first quarter moon on his mouth was quite off the end of his jaw. He was smiling but when Skid looked at his eyes, it was full of cowardice; fear within his pupils that were jolted too far that Pump tears up crucial droplets from his eye sockets. Pump eventually let a word out from his mouth, “Oh… Skid, I did make it a scary month for you huh?” Pump's brittle voice murmured the words absolvingly. 

_How do I repair this? Shit, I hope someone overhears Skid’s scream,_ Pump intrusively implanted the thought of what to do but something dimmed a lightbulb in his head. “Skid? I'm going to handle this on you but it will vary with me and you.” Pump slits his intestinum tenues and his best friend’s intestines, their blood cells coil out stripes from the hole of the intestines of them, onto the blotched floor, making it more amok and worsen. Pump then grabs his delicate strand intestine and Skid’s other strand intestine. Until Skid’s ringing ears and his gaussian blur vision distorts off, tilting up his head to see Pump holding Skid’s strand of intestines and his too. 

“P...Pu...mp...Why do you have...some...th...ing in mine in your hand?” “Because we’re best friends till the end. Now just you wait until I tie this strand embodied with mine into yours.” Pump then ties the intestinum tenues of his and his best friend’s intestinum tenues. He attempted to tie it into a knot but it was too caustic. Skid gave Pump a hand to tie the intestines making it into a knot. Pump later soon blacks out with his friend Skid. They weren’t unconscious. They have put to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking shit. This is the first time I published a fanfic. This was come off of my imagination that I imagined Skid and Pump's intestines tied into a knot. That's all.


End file.
